1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a blood pressure measuring technology, and more particularly to a grip-type blood pressure measuring apparatus and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a growing interest in personal health, various types of biometric data detection devices are being developed.
A cuff-less blood pressure sensor may measure blood pressure using an indirect measurement method. For example, the sensor may measure the blood pressure by determining a Pulse Transit Time (PTT) from an optical signal and an electrocardiogram (ECG) signal, or by using a Pulse Wave Analysis (PWA) method that analyzes pulse waves based on the optical signal.
However, the PTT method is cumbersome in that an ECG signal is further needed in addition to a pulse wave signal, and touches of both hands are required. Further, the PWA method, which analyzes only a waveform of pulse waves, may not enable accurate blood pressure measurement.